


[VID] May I Suggest

by Nestra



Series: Vids by Nestra [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Magic, Nostalgia, Students, Subtitles Available, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon, the inevitable progression of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: This time is blessed and shining, almost blinding bright.





	[VID] May I Suggest

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at VividCon 2018. Thanks to Laura Shapiro, heresluck, and shrift for beta.
> 
> Canonical character death is referenced, but not explicitly depicted.

More detailed notes available on [Dreamwidth](https://nestra.dreamwidth.org/839777.html).

[Download (131MB, M4V)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/vid-files/Nestra-May-I-Suggest.m4v)  
[Subtitles](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/vid-files/Nestra-May-I-Suggest.srt)  
Direct [YouTube link](https://youtu.be/-KPzMTF7HE8)


End file.
